1. Technical Field
This device relates to brackets used to mount mail boxes to a support element. Mail boxes vary in size and are mounted to support posts and arms in different support box engagement alignments in both vertical and horizontal situations.
Due to this inherent problem of mounting new mail boxes to existing posts and arms the user typically is required to select a mail box that will fit the existing post situation which limits the style and more importantly the size of the new mail box. The same problem exist with new support posts which are typically of a common dimension with or without mounting arms so that the user must fabricate box mounting adapters which usually are less than secure support connections between the box and the post.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices rely on a variety of different bracket configurations to mount mail box like receptacles to support posts and the like, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,915, 4,120,446, 5,169,062 and 5,337,954.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,915 a rural mail box supporting bracket is disclosed having adjustable two-part base structure that provides for longitudinal adjustment along the longitudinal axis of the box with a fixed transverse box engagement bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,446 is directed towards a newspaper delivery tube mounting bracket that discloses an L-shaped bracket that mounts newspaper route tubes to a vertical support post.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,062 a newspaper delivery tube is illustrated having a mounting area that is adaptable to post mounting brackets with integral engagement areas therebetween.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,954 a mail box mounting bracket is disclosed that engages and secures to a matching mail box a vertical support post. The mounting bracket is keyed to receive and frictionally engage a matching mounting configuration on the mail box.